What my eyes can see
by cricri
Summary: Jess is in some sort of trouble… Could Rory help him? She seems to see more than everyone…


Author: cricri  
  
Story Title: What my eyes can see  
  
Summary: Jess is in some sort of trouble. Could Rory help him? She seems to see more than everyone.  
  
Main GG pairs involved: R/J  
  
Story Rating: PG-13 (Just in case)  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls and all the characters.  
  
Author's note: If there's some sort of grammar error, excuse me. English isn't my first language so I'll do my best. Please review, I want to know if this story has some potential.  
  
Chap 1: The dream  
  
**Stars Hollow**  
  
She was standing in the Gazebo. When she looked around, her eyes were dazzles by the brightness. With time her eyes started to be accustomed to the light and she realized that no one was in sight. It was strange because Stars Hollow was never quiet especially during the day. Another thought occurred to Rory. Was she in Stars Hollows? All seemed similar but at the same time different. There was a strange light which seemed to enlighten the city. Her eyes were distracted by a movement near Luke's dinner. What was he doing here? He was walking in her direction but he didn't seem to see her. When Jess arrived near her, Rory realized that something was wrong. Jess' face has never shown so many emotions. His formal smirk was replaced by a mask of pain. Jess had lowered he's barriers probably because he thought that nobody could see him. He was so close and at the same time seemed so far. Rory wanted to touch him and make the pain go away. Her hand stopped near his head when she saw what she was about to touch. Jess' head was enveloped in a black cloud. The cloud seemed to become darker and it started to envelop his whole body. Rory knew that she have to do something but she was too terrorized. Jess started to walk away, leaving a black trail behind him. Rory seemed to awake. She couldn't let him go like that.  
  
Rory: Jess wait!  
  
He seemed not to hear her.  
  
Rory: Jess stop!  
  
Voice: Rory. Rory stop that. poor baby.  
  
Suddenly the landscape around her seemed to fade away. When Rory looked in front of her, Jess wasn't there anymore, but some face which was talking to her.  
  
Voice: Rory, are you ok?  
  
Rory: Mom? What are you doing here?  
  
Lorelai: You were screaming, I just came to wake you up.  
  
Rory looked around again. Now it was clear, she was in her room.  
  
Rory: Oh  
  
Lorelai: Now tell me your nightmare. I'm sure it wasn't too scary, Jess was in! In fact, what I want to know is if he was dressed or not?  
  
Rory's cheeks started to redden.  
  
Rory: It was nothing like that.  
  
Lorelai: Are you sure? Cause I'm confuse. The way you were screaming could mean "Jess, oh Jess don't stop that. I like."  
  
Rory: Mom! If you don't stop that right now I won't tell you my dream.  
  
Lorelai made a pouty face.  
  
Lorelai: That's not fair.  
  
Rory: It's was weird.  
  
Lorelai: What was weird?  
  
Rory: My dream. Jess was in it but he seemed not the same as usual. He looked sad!  
  
Lorelai: That is weird; Jess showing is emotion!  
  
Rory laughed a bit.  
  
Rory: No what was weird is that he was wrapped in some strange cloud.  
  
Lorelai: I think you've lost your mind.  
  
Lorelai stood up.  
  
Rory: What are you doing?  
  
Lorelai: I should call immediately a doctor. You know those one with large white shirts. Maybe they'll bring a strait jacket.  
  
Rory: I think you're exaggerating.  
  
Lorelai: Don't worry honey, I'll visit you every week and I'm sure you'll like the food there. Everyone dreams to eat jelly and fluo vegetables which move when you're not looking.  
  
Rory: Ok now I want serious mom back.  
  
Lorelai: Who says there was a serious mom?  
  
Rory: What do you think my dream meant?  
  
Lorelai: It meant that you need strong coffee.  
  
Rory: Luke's coffee?  
  
Lorelai: What else!  
  
**Luke's dinner**  
  
Lorelai and Rory are eating at the counter while Luke is refilling some cups.  
  
Lorelai: Hey Lukey! Don't forget mine!  
  
Luke: I wouldn't even think of it.  
  
Suddenly a messy haired Jess appears in the dinner. He starts to wipe the counter near the Gilmore's.  
  
Lorelai watch him attentively then glance evilly to Rory. Rory shoot a warning look to her mother but it's too late.  
  
Lorelai: So Jess how was your night?  
  
Jess: What?  
  
Lorelai: You seem so mess up this morning; maybe you had some bad dream?  
  
Jess: What are you talking about Lorelai? If you want more coffee go straight to the point. I'm not in the mood for your insanity this morning.  
  
Lorelai: So maybe you're in the mood for others things. You know things which happen in wet. OUCH!  
  
Rory quickly give her a blow of elbow in the ribs to make her stop. Everyone's attention was now on Rory. Her chicks started to redden.  
  
Rory: What?  
  
Lorelai: (screaming) Hey Lucas! I still don't have my coffee!  
  
Luke: Lorelai, you don't need to scream, I'm right in front of you!  
  
Lorelai: It's more fun that way. But if you want I can sing the coffee song.  
  
Luke: What's that?  
  
Rory: It's her own creation. Trust me; you don't want to hear that.  
  
Luke quickly refill Lorelai's cup.  
  
Lorelai: You're no fun. That song is a hit and someday you'll beg me so that I sing it but I won't!  
  
Luke sigh and everyone return to theirs business except for Jess who was still looking at Rory.  
  
Luke: Jess, I don't pay you for watching the customers, go back to your job!  
  
That was Jess turn to redden. He takes his pad and start taking orders.  
  
Lorelai: (murmur to Rory so no one can hear) I saved your ass.  
  
Rory: You're kidding! You're the one that placed me in this position.  
  
Lorelai: I know I'm so indispensable.  
  
They both laugh.  
  
Rory: I have to go to school.  
  
Lorelai: Already?  
  
Rory: Yes. We're meeting at Luke's after?  
  
Lorelai: Okay but I'll be a little bit late because I have some important things to do at the Inn.  
  
Rory: Like bugging Michel.  
  
Lorelai: Something like that. Bye honey.  
  
Rory: Bye mom.  
  
Rory head for the door, leaving Lorelai begging Luke for more coffee. 


End file.
